1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human-body detecting device, an image forming apparatus, a human-body detecting method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) is provided with a system that detects the approach of a user to the image forming apparatus by using a human-body detection sensor and causes the image forming apparatus to return from an energy-saving mode in advance of the user's arrival, thereby reducing the user's waiting time when using the image forming apparatus.